Don't leave me, bromigo!
by Vannilliaify
Summary: Spencer Wright is your average 14 year old boy. Billy Joe Cobra is a ghost who just loves to have fun. Spencer finds that he managed to let Billy become so meaningful to him, but what will happen when Spencer keeps having the same nightmare occur every night? Will he admit how much Billy means to him? sh*t hits the fan fast! Rated T for suicide attempt, etc. shipping: EctoFeature!
1. The Beginning

**Okay, here's the chapter of the recurring nightmare that Spencer has! Enjoy his nightmare! :b**

* * *

"Hey Bromigo! Wassup?"

A blue haired ghost nonchalantly floated by a brunette haired boy. The boy stopped filming and looked at him.

"Billy, I'm trying to film a movie!"

He groaned, face palming. A dark brown haired boy walked out from behind him, so she could see what the problem was and why they stopped filming.

"Oh, c'mon Spencer! Lighten up already!"

Billy playfully punched Spencer's arm. Spencer ignored the small pain and thought about the dream he had-why was it so sad? And why did he think of Mallory not being as cute as Billy?! It just didn't make any sense to the child, and he couldn't help but contently think about it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a curious voice say,

"Spence? What are you thinking about?"

"Oh! Um, Billy, it's nothing, I promise!"

"Well, okay!"

"Phew…"

Spencer wiped his forehead in relief. That ghost pryed in others business too often, but he had to admit-he loved the guy. He straightened out his shirt and got a few wrinkles out, then went back to filming.

Billy, on the other hand, floated on by with a jar of his favorite peanut butter, wolfing it down as if it were the first time he ever ate cake (on his first birthday, of course).

"Aaaaand CUT!"

Spencer directed, which meant that he was finally done filming.

"Hey Brogikarp! Well, now that the filming is finally done and out of the way, can we go watch some movies?"

"Dude, not now! I gotta edit the footage and put it all together first! Maybe later?"

"Oh, alright, guess I should've known you'd say that…"

The ghost replied, a hint of disappointment hidden slightly in his tone of voice. Billy floated up to Spencer's room and watched some TV, waiting for Spencer to finish up.

* * *

~time skip to 37 minutes later~

* * *

"Hey bro! I'm finally done editing the footage, so now we can watch some movies together!"

Spencer eagerly called out to Billy, who was currently laying 'upside down' on the bed.

"It's about TIME!"

Billy pouted impatiently, which was accompanied by himself giving Spencer the '_You-Took-practically-FOREVER-and-made-me-pretty-mu ch-aggravated-with-you_' look. Spencer nervously laughed, then apologized.

"Sorry, Billy! It was being difficult again!"

"…Oh, okay…it's fine, Bromethius."

Billy half-heartedly smiled, and sat up on the bed normally. Spencer joined him, and picked out the movies they'd be watching this time.

After a few movies were over, Spencer began to get sleepy. Billy hadn't even been tired at all, and he was practically wide-eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Bro, this is the best part of the movie!"

The ghost excitedly shook Spencer's shoulder and pointed at the TV. Spencer heaved a deep sigh, and hardly was able to watch it, for his eyelids felt like they were growing heavier and heavier. So, a few minutes after Billy's outburst, he fell into a deep state of sleep.

* * *

•ŚPĘŃÇÊR'Š DRĘÁM•

* * *

_Billy silently cried, hiding behind the door of Spencer's room. The ghost had been thinking about how the others had been treating him lately, and he had realized something-nobody likes to hang out with him. Billy had trudged over to the closest hiding spot he could find, and the spot behind Spencer's bedroom door was going to have to do, for the saddened, mischievous ghost didn't care at the moment._

_"Huh? What was that noise?"_

_Spencer thought he had heard some one crying, but it was so faint sounding that he wasn't sure if he actually did. So, Spencer politely excused himself from the chat he was in the middle of, and made his way to his bedroom. He positioned his head against the door in an attempt to hear what was going on in there. To his surprise, it sounded like Billy was…wait, crying?!_

_The brown haired boy cautiously opened the door, peering around to see where Billy was._

_"…Billy?"_

_He softly whispered, an overtone of worry building up in his voice._

_"…Are you in here?"_

_Billy just continued to cry, quite oblivious to Spencer's presence in the room. He shuffled himself to where he was facing the corner now, and hunched over._

_"Billy, what's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing…j-just go away and leave me alone, please…"_

_Spencer worriedly approached Billy after he had spotted where the blue ghost was at, closing the door behind him gently._

_"Billy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_The brown haired boy once again asked, looking over to the ghost's shuddering shoulders. Billy weakly attempted to tell him to go away once more, but Spencer ignored it._

_"Billy, please tell me…I am worried that something bad must've happened to you."_

_"Y-You wouldn't care! You think I'm annoying, don't you?!"_

_Billy wailed, tears spilling from his eyes. Spencer gasped in disbelief-did Billy think that he hated him and pretended to be friends?_

_"Billy, why would you say something as crazy as that?"_

_"Because it's true…"_

_Billy shamefully hid his face in between his legs, embarrassed to be found crying in front of Spencer for once._

_Spencer walked over to his bed and sat down, frowning and thinking about the situation._

_"Hey, Billy?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Will you please come over here?"_

_"N-no…"_

_"Please?"_

_"I said n-no…"_

_"Why not?"_

_"…"_

_The ghost didn't respond and continued to cry. Spencer was pouting and wanted to get Billy out of his depression, because he was very worried._

_"Fine, if you won't come over here to me, then I guess I'll just have to go over there to you."_

_Spencer stood up and walked over to Billy, worry now overtaking his mind. He didn't want to see his best friend be so sad, and it was breaking the boys heart just looking at the sight._

_"*sniffle* W-what do y-you want?"_

_"Hey, buddy, please stop crying…you're breaking my heart when I see you like this…"_

_Spencer quietly replied, and positioned himself to where he was now sitting behind the ghost._

_"W-what?"_

_"C'mere, buddy…"_

_Spencer cooed, laying his head on the ghost's back and rubbing Billy's shoulders. Billy slightly blushed, but he had no response. Spencer stopped rubbing his shoulders, and wrapped his arms around Billy's torso._

_"C'mon, bro…Tell Spence what's wrong…"_

_Spencer cooed softly, hugging the ghost tightly._

_"…b-but…"_

_Spencer let go of Billy, then tapped his shoulder. Billy slightly turned his head to where he could see Spencer's face, but the mere sight of Billy's pitiful little face was almost too much for the brunette haired boy. The sight shattered Spencer's heart into a billion pieces, so he pulled Billy into his lap and cradled him as if he were a baby._

_"C'mon, Billy, please tell me what's wrong…"_

_Billy shook his head in refusal, looking like a sleep deprived raccoon with his blood shot eyes. Spencer lovingly nudged Billy's face slightly, pressing his forehead against the invisible being's forehead. Billy hugged Spencer tightly, tears that had yet to cease still streaking down his face._

_"It's okay, my little Billy… Spencey's here now…"_

_Spencer reassuringly cooed, picking up Billy and walking over to his bed. There, he propped his pillows up to where he could sit up against them, and hold Billy._

_"B-But Spencer, you n-never treated me this nicely b-before…you shouldn't have to worry about me…"_

_Billy looked up at Spencer, his expression making him look like a mistreated puppy. Those big onyx eyes wavered, and Spencer couldn't help but exclaim, "D'awww…~"_

_"What? What's so cute?"_

_Spencer finally laid against the pillows, holding Billy very protectively. Billy curled up on Spencer, hugging the teen's waist as he silently cried._

_"Billy, please look at me."_

_"…"_

_"Billy, please look at me…"_

_"…"_

_Spencer quietly sighed, then pointed Billy's face to where he was looking at Spencer now. Billy whimpered, cringing slightly. Spencer sat up, and he had somehow got Billy to do the same._

_"Billy, don't cry, please…it…It breaks my heart to see you like this, and I can't stand seeing you so depressed…"_

_"Huh? Y-you what?"_

_"What I'm trying to say is…well, um…I care about you…"_

_Spencer sheepishly scratched the back of his head, head now hung down. Billy took a moment to process what he had just heard Spencer say to him, and replied with a quiet voice._

_"Oh…okay…Thanks for caring about me, I guess…"_

_"Um, Billy, I care about you ALOT more than you think…"_

_Spencer's head turned away to look in the opposite direction of Billy, blushing madly. He rubbed his arm nervously, biting his lip in fear of being rejected. Billy just sat quietly, because neither had a response and this caused the deadly silence to make Spencer feel as if the minutes that were passing was just going to end up in a fight-or maybe something worse._

_"Huh…"_

_Billy managed to squeak after 5 minutes of that terrible silence, and cuddled up against Spencer._

_"…What? But you like Mallory, don't you?"_

_Billy had laid his head on Spencer's lap, and he was blankly staring up at the ceiling. He put his hands on his stomach as if he were a corpse or something, sighing heavily as he made a confused expression._

_"Billy, I like her…but she's not anywhere NEAR as important as you are to me, okay?"_

_"But how's that even gonna work? Your a human…and I'm just a dumb ol' ghost."_

_Spencer picked up Billy, and sat him on his lap. He laid himself against the pillows, blushing slightly while cradling the ghost._

_"…"_

_Billy kissed Spencer's cheek, and he curled up in Spencer's lap once more._

_"I like you too, broski…"_

_Billy sighed before his eyes suddenly wavered emptily, and he fell limp._

_"Billy? Billy?! Billy, are you okay?! Please, don't go!"_

_Spencer began to tear up, and he couldn't help but cry. Billy remained unresponsive, and his blue hair was going slightly darker. In fact, his skin was turning a peach shade, but Spencer hadn't noticed._

_After he had written an apology for what he was about to do, Spencer made his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he looked for a large, sharp knife and grabbed it, smiling and whispering weakly,_

_"This'll do perfectly…"_

_Once Spencer had returned to his room, he sat by the lifeless, limp body of Billy. He took a good last look at Billy before aiming the knife at his chest. Spencer cried a thin stream of tears, and he said to Billy, "This one's for you, buddy…"_

_But what he had failed to notice was that Billy was no longer blue-in fact, he wasn't even deceased anymore._

_Yet still, Spencer took a deep breath, pulling the aimed knife closer to his chest, clenched his teeth, and slowly plunged the weapon deeper into his body, thus staining the formerly white shirt a deep, dark shade of crimson red._

_"Hm?"_

_Billy tiredly rubbed his eyes, looking for Spencer. He couldn't see straight, for his vision was blurry. **Hey…something wasn't right…why was there red and a silver glimmering object?**_

_"B-Billy?…Is…t-that… really…y-you?…"_

_Spencer stuttered, clenching his teeth to hold in the scream._

_"Yes, but what's wro-"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH-"_

_Spencer screamed at the top of his lungs before passing out. Finally, Billy's vision focused and by what he saw, he was terrified._

_"Spence?! No, please stay alive! Please!"_

_The black haired teen shook the body of Spencer._

_"Please…Don't go, Spence…I need you…"_

_Spencer woke up, barely aware of what was going on. He couldn't see hardly anything but white, too._

_"Billy Joe Cobra, I love y-you…"_

_Was all Spencer could manage to say before he was finally gone. Billy panicked, repeating something over and over._

_"No no nonnoononnoononnonononponononnonnonoonnoNOOOOOOO!" _

_Billy screamed, carrying the corpse. He quickly took the knife out of Spencer's chest, took Spencer's shirt off of him, then wrapped the wound with his tie temporarily._

_Afterwards, he took off his jacket so Spencer could wear it and ran like hell in the direction to the hospital._

_•••_

_"D-Did he make it, doctor?"_

_Billy held back tears, getting a sinking feeling that the doctors would say no. He was now dressed as a girl, and it was surprisingly working._

_"Well, you can just go see for yourself, ma'am."_

_The doctor helped Billy go to the room, and there he saw an unconscious Spencer. He also saw Shanilla crying and Raj trying to calm her down._

_"YOU."_

_Shanilla growled, about to raise hell._

_"YOU CAUSED SPENCER TO HURT HIMSELF."_

_"N-no, I swear, I'd never do tha-"_

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S SO MISERABLE. YOUR THE REASON WHY HE HATES YOU."_

_"W-what? He doesn't hate me!"_

_"Oh yeah?!"_

_"Y-yeah!"_

_"STOP STUTTERING YOU IDIOT."_

_"Uhhgh…"_

_Spencer began to wake up, his heart monitor slowly beeping once more._

_"Billy?"_

_**WHABAM!**_

_Billy fell over to the floor, writhing in pain. Shanilla stood over him, holding the glass bottle she had just smashed against him._

_"Billy! No!"_

_Spencer weakly yelled, unable to make Shanilla stop._

_"Ow, my arm! Why did you-"_

_"BECAUSE SPENCER AND I HATE YOUR GUTS."_

_Billy whimpered, crying abundant tears. Shanilla laughed, and kicked Billy's wound full of glass._

_"C'mon, Raj, we are outta here."_

_"But-"_

_"I said, COME ON, RAJ, WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE."_

_"Okay, but please, don't hurt me!"_

_"Hmph!"_

_Shanilla growled one last time and picked Billy up by the hair._

_"You better stay away from my future husband, you moron."_

_And with that, she threw Billy harshly against the ground, leaving the hospital. Billy began to cry again, wailing Spencer's name loudly._

* * *

**_A faint whisper comes from somewhere, saying Spencer's name_**

**_~SPENCER! PLEASE WAKE UP~_**

* * *

_"Huh? B-billy? What's wrong?"_

_No response. The child gasped at the sight of what happened to Billy, and grabbed the arm to pull him into his lap._

* * *

_**SPENCER! WHY WON'T YOU PLEASE, PLEASE JUST WAKE UP!?**_

* * *

_"Billy, are you…alive?"_

_Yet another unresponsive silence. He looked at his hands and saw that he was no longer alive._

_"Are you…bleeding?"_

_Billy laid on Spencer's lap, lifeless as could be. Everything suddenly turned very gory and nightmare-ish, making Spencer scream at the top of his lungs and begin to cry. He looked over to see Billy's body being r-_

* * *

"Spencer, wake up! Wake up, Spencer!" The ghost shook the boy wildly, an expression of deadly worry stuck on his face. As soon as Spencer FINALLY woke up, Billy hugged him tightly.

"W-what? What's wrong, Billy? Why are you so scared?!"

"Y-you were screaming at the top of your lungs and crying in your sleep…"

The ghost twiddled his fingers nervously, a scared "puppy dog look" now plastered onto his face.

"Huh?"

"Spence, you're beginning to scare me…what's gotten into you lately?"

"Just some nightmare…n-no biggie…"

Spencer lied, rubbing his neck, thinking to himself,

_Why does he care? I love him like a bro…well, actually more…_


	2. The terrible nights…

Spencer sighed, shivering as he did so. He couldn't sleep, not after that horrid nightmare. Billy grabbed Spencer's arm and hugged it, hoping that this would help calm the boy down at least SOME.

"Bro, you look terrible. Please calm down…"

Billy whispered, and slightly felt ashamed. He hated seeing his best buddy so worked up and scared, because it made him feel depressed. Plus, it made the ghost himself feel so useless in situations like these.

Horrid pictures flashed in Spencer's mind, all of them had been recalled from the nightmare he was awoken from seeing the ending to.

_**Gore. Spencer committing suicide. The sight of Billy being ripped limb from limb. All of these just made him wanna scream. **_

_I'm going ĮŃŠĀŃĘ, aren't I?! _

That was the moment that Spencer instantly looked up at the ghost and nervously asked Billy a question.

"Billy?"

"Hm?"

"Can…um…c-can you please…uh, sing to me?…"

"You want me to, bro?"

Billy looked a little surprised, because Spencer never really asked about singing to him before…

Well, Spencer nodded his head vigorously, and blushed faintly. Billy knew that singing would help calm the anxiety that Spencer had WAY down, so he sang the calm, almost romantic version of "Where have I been (all your life)".

Shortly after he was done, Spencer smiled and looked up at Billy.

"T-thanks dude…you truly are the best friend I could ever have asked for…"

"No problem, Spence…"

"Hey, wanna watch some TV to clear your mind up a bit?"

"Sure…uh, how about this movie?"

Spencer pointed to a horror film on the TV guide, not really caring. He just wanted to get his mind off things.

"No, Spencer, I'm sorry. But, personally, I think you should watch something else so you won't be likely to have another nightmare…"

"Okay, I guess your right, Billy."

"Also, please take a few deep breaths. Breathe in slowly and hold your breath, count to 3 (slow), and breath out. Repeat that a few times, okay buddy?"

The ghost took the remote and changed the channel to "Teen Titans Go!", because it was a fairly enlightening show. He sighed and watched the TV for a few minutes, then tried to break the awkwardness of the silence by wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer took deep, shaky breaths as Billy had instructed him to do, and after several minutes, he slowly (but surely) got rid of his anxiety.

"Hey, um, Spence?"

"What, Billy?…"

"Can I…"

"…Can you what?"

"…Erm, nevermimd…"

Spencer sighed, looking pretty disappointed. Billy noticed this, and instantly, the ghost tried to think of another song to sing or something he could do to make it up. After several minutes of intense thinking, he finally thought of a lullaby that he could sing. It was a beautiful one, too.

_Spencer would **LOVE** it._

"Hey Broseidon, I wanna sing you a special song. Is that okay?"

"Sure, go ahead…"

Billy began to sing his favorite Celtic song-Mordred's Lullaby-to help Spencer sleep again.

"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep

and carry you down in to sleep.

Child, the darkness will rise from the deep

and carry you down in to sleep.

Guileless so I'll shape your belief and you'll

always know that your father's a thief.

and you won't understand the cause of your

grief but you'll always follow the voices beneath.

loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

guileless son your spirit will hate her.

the flower who married my brother the traitor.

And you will expose his pupeteer behavior

for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.

hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep

child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep

loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty. loyalty, loyalty. loyalty only to me.

guileless son each day you grow older

each moment i'm watching my vengeance unfold.

the child of my might the flesh of soul

Will die and returning the birth right he stole

loyalty, loyalty. loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.

hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep

child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep"

It seemed like it was working, and right before Spencer went to sleep again, he had made a wish.

" I wish you were alive, Billy, or at least you liked me back…"

He whispered, and Billy curled up against the brunette haired boy's back. Spencer blushed, and curiously asked,

"Billy? Why are you curling up against me like that?"

The ghost, absentminded, yet thoughtfully replied with his own thoughts,

_I'm gonna protect you._ _You need a guardian to protect you from bad dreams, and other bad stuff. And I figure-why not protect my best friend?_

•••

"Augh! I can't go back to sleep!"

Spencer awoke with a startled shriek, sweating like a penguin would if it somehow managed to have ended up in the middle of the desert.

"I gotta stay…awake…the nightmares…they keep getting even more filled to the brim with extremely gory, terrifying images…and all of Billy being hurt fatally…"

Spencer blurted out and rambled to nobody in particular, feeling oddly paranoid.

"I won't go back to sleep. I can't, I…I just…can't…"

Spencer forced himself to stay up all night, and he was almost an absolute WRECK that morning.

•••

"Spencer! Did you have a good rest, my little brony?"

"S-sure…I think…"

Spencer yawned loudly, eyes slightly drooping. At the sight of this, Billy raised an eyebrow in doubt. He knew something was wrong, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Um, bro, you look like you never even slept at all."

"What? N-no I did…"

Spencer slightly dozed off, before slapping himself damn hard in the face to wake himself up. He accidentally left a dark handprint, and rubbed his cheek.

"Ow…Um, I'm…I'm okay…"

Billy pouted his arms and made a 'gurl-you-aren't-fooling-me' face, and replied,

"Why do you keep dozing off, then?"

"Uh, I dunno…"

"Hmph, I don't know whether to believe you or not. But I guess you wouldn't lie to me, your BEST bro…"

Billy somewhat sassily stated, getting Spencer ready for school.

**_~at school~_**

"Hey, Spencer!"

Shanilla sweetly greeted, waving her hand at him. She noticed something was different about Spencer, and walked over to investigate.

"Um Spencer, what's wrong?"

"Uh…I think I'm gonna…just lay down for a bit…"

Spencer replied, smiling like a stupid person for no reason. He fell into a heavy nap again, and he didn't have nightmares this time, so he just continued sleeping. Billy worriedly pet Spencer's hair, for he hoped that this nap wouldn't turn into another bad dream for his bro. Luckily, he was able to nap until Shanilla pointed out that it was time for class.

"Hey buddy, wake up…"

Billy said, gently shaking Spencer's shoulder. Spencer woke up a few minutes later, sitting beside Billy in his class seat.

"Huh? Billy, what-how did I get here?!"

"Shanilla and I carried you. Now, please try to stay awake during class, okay? I don't want you getting expelled of anything."

Spencer half wittedly replied,

"Heh, Billy Joe Cobra doesn't want to do anything fun, does he?"

Billy's eyes widened, and he looked down at his arms and hands. No biggie, they were just a bit peach. Wait, **_WHAT?!_****  
**

_PEACH?!_


	3. A Lullaby worth fighting for

**I don't own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, but  
I'd strongly suggest listening to this song if you have never heard it. (Remove the spaces and add do t c om/ in between the two tumblr Ones  
a. tumblr tumblr_lwnc91yh7C1qb689uo1 . mp3  
**

**It's a great song, and to me, it is very sad yet sweet. I nearly cry 61% of the time when I listen to it XD**

* * *

He couldn't wake up, as much as he had tried, but he was crying and talking with a scream here and there in his sleep.

"SPENCER!"

Billy yelled, beginning to get really scared again.

"Why are you crying and screaming in your sleep again? Please, stop! You're scaring me…"

Billy whimpered, trying to wake Spencer up again. But he listened closely as Spencer was mumbling something in his sleep again.

"D-don't go Billy! No, please-stay with me! Billy!"

Spencer howled, tossing and turning.

"Huh? Buddy, I'm right here."

Billy raised an eyebrow quizzically, hoping that Spencer hasn't absolutely LOST HIS MIND.

Hm, guess I really need to get some help. I mean honestly, these nightmares are making me go įńšāńę…

•3 days later•

"B-billy, I can't sleep."

Said Spencer, who walked in looking like an ABSOLUTE mess. He looked as if he just got hit by a car, and drool slightly seeped out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Browhich! What in Cobra's name HAPPENED to you?!"

Billy shouted, and gasped in horror of how terrible Spencer looked. The brunette haired boy wobbled over to Billy, who was laying down on the bed.

"Spencer! You need rest NOW."

"N-no, I'm good…"

"No, Spencer, please rest."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"B-because…"

"Spencer. Tell me NOW."

"Y-you-NO, I DONT WANT TO!"

"Please tell me."

"…well…"

Spencer explained all of the terrible nightmares he had been having, and how they had kept him from sleeping.

"Oh, dude, why didn't you tell me sooner? Bro, those are horrible!"

Billy responded with a look of shock and worriedly looked guilty.

"B-because you wouldn't…y-you wouldn't…y…"

Spencer began to doze off in the middle of this sentence, so Billy grabbed him and held him close.

"Bro, please just calm down,"

He absentmindedly said aloud.

"I really like you, And I can't bear to see you like this!"

...

"C'mon, buddy! It's just a comedy movie! I promise!"

"Well…I dunno if I should trust you or not…"

"Please? Do it for me, Spencer!"

"Hm…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Spencer begged, giving Billy the 'puppy dog' face.

"We'll, how could I say no to that adorable face?~"

"Heh-WAIT, you think I'm adorable?"

"Hugh…INSTANT SUBJECT CHANGE!"

* * *

**"YOU SAID THIS WAS A COMEDY!"**

"It is."

**"THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT BEING THROWN INTO A GARBAGE DISPOSAL!"**

"Haha, you are s-"

Billy whimpered and grabbed onto Spencer's shirt, shaking from fear. He dug his face into Spencer's chest, curling up against the brunette haired boy as if it were his only lifeline.

"M-make it s-stop, Sp-encer!"

"But Billy, it's just a movie. It can't harm you!"

"…"

Billy refused to let go of Spencer's shirt.

"Billy, you can let go now."

"No, I'm too afraid!"

"Ugh fine…"

Spencer awkwardly sat in the seat, blushing crazily until Billy looked up at him with a deadly adorable face.

"Spence, can I cuddle you?"

He shuddered, hearing a scream emit from the huge speakers. Spencer was a bit taken aback-Did Billy just ask to cuddle?!

"Uhh, I guess?"

Billy lovingly snuggled into Spencer's chest, falling asleep. And as he fell into a deeper and deeper slumber, he mumbled,

"Hopefully, Spence realizes that I like him ALOT…"

* * *

_Madame X was towering over Spencer's bed. She reached for his throat and started choking him, and he couldn't breathe at all. Madame X smiled and laughed maniacally, crushing Spencer's throat with inhuman strength._

_"B-billy…HELP!"_

_Was all Spencer managed to vaguely scream, his vision fading away. All he could see was blurry surroundings now. The brown haired boy cried as his lungs shut down, reaching out for any help he could get._

_"Help…"_

_He said in a faint whisper, reaching out to the air as he was being chipped away from the circle of life._

_"SPENCER!"_

_Billy screamed, crashing down the elevator door and tackling Madame X. She let go of Spencer by throwing him against the wall hard, and Spencer gasped in pain-he could NOT breathe at all still. This wasn't good. He knew he was gonna die. He just knew it._

_He began going hysterical in his mind, screaming silently as he struggled for air._

_Billy, on the other hand, pushed Madame X out of the window, thus letting her fall into the pool full of flesh-eating roaches and bugs._

_"B-billy? Is that y-y…u?"_

_Spencer choked, fading away with every passing second. Billy sadly shook his head, and floated over to Spencer. He grabbed the boy and held him like a baby, and began sing Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" song as a sad lullaby of some sorts._

_"I remember tears streamin' down your face, When I said I'll never let you go .  
When all those shadows almost killed your light ._

_I remember you said,_

_"Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed Tonight ._

_Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down. You'll be alright ,  
No-one can hurt you now. Come morning light, You and I will be Safe And Sound…"_

_He continued singing the rest with a sad tone, crying as he did so.  
Spencer finally passed, and became a ghost. He looked over to Billy, and instantly he hugged him tightly._

_"Billy, I'm sorry I died…"_

_"Nah man, it was Madame X's fault…And if I hadn't met you, you probably wouldn't be dead right now…"_

_Billy guiltily cried, silent tears streaking down his cheeks. Spencer looked at him with a sweet, innocent smile for a moment, but instantly retorted back._

_"Billy, don't say that!"_

_"But it-"_

_"Because I love you. That's what."_

_He finished, the sweet, somewhat soothing smile once again showing on his face, and when his eyes softened, they were beaming with love. That's when Spencer pulled Billy into a loving, affectionate kiss._

* * *

Spencer awoke with a startled expression. He was still with Billy, who had been singing while Spencer was asleep.

_"What was that dream all about? I still died in it! Ugh, I can't help what my dreams are about. But why are they always seeming like they are about something-or someone-dying?!"_

Spencer groaned, rubbing his forehead in slight anger and confusion. Billy looked over to him, and hugged him happily.

"Hey, Spence! I saw you were beginning to have a nightmare so I uh, I sang to you so they would go away…"

The ghost nervously laughed, a slight blush on his face. He began to release the hug, but Spencer only hugged him back until he pulled him next to him once more.

"Uh Bromato? What's up with you lately?"

"N-nothing. It's just another dream I just had."

The brunette lied, face beginning to feel hot with some slight embarrassment. Billy smiled nonetheless, and wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulders with a happy-yet-slightly-confused expression adorning his face.

"Don't worry, Broghetti. You look like you had a good dream in the end, right?"

"Uh, I don't know if I'd call it that, but I guess so?"

He responded, saying it as if he were asking a question that he was unsure about the answer to. Billy raised an eye brow slightly, wondering about why Spencer was acting like he had been hiding something about his dreams. The ghost took his hand and turned Spencer's face towards his own.

"Spence, what are you leaving out of your dreams? I know you are trying to hide something, and I wanna know what it is now."

"Uhh, no, I don't think you'd think of me as a friend anymore if I told you."

"Dude come on! We are best bro friends! Remember? I thought we told each other everything."

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna say it right now. Maybe later on, but please-not right now, okay?"

"Fine. If you're gonna be that way, then I guess I won't sing to you."

Spencer gasped, both surprised and hurt at the same time. He tried to speak normally, but his voice was beginning to crack.

"Why would you say that?"

He said, his voice hinting at him about to cry. He looked down at his feet, and attempted to hold back the river of tears he had, but he began to cry anyways. His crying was oddly silent, as if he had to cry in a library but they told him to do it quietly.

"Hm?"

Billy snapped out of his sudden trance, and realized that he shouldn't have said what he did.

"Brogurt, I didn't mean to say that! I'm so, so sorry!"

He tried to apologize, but Spencer wasn't really listening. All he could do was think about the nightmares he'd have caused his friend to start having again, which made him feel EXTREMELY guilty for some reason.

"Spencer! Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Spencer nodded slightly, but still continued to cry. He couldn't think straight anymore, and thinking of Billy hating him still made him cry. Billy picked up the kid and lay with him, Spencer propped against his side.

"I'm sorry, Spencer…I really am…"

Billy began to say, still really guilty of what he had done.

"D-don't be such a toolb-bag, Billy."

Spencer attempted to say, smiling as his tears were slowly coming to a halt. He sighed, and after he was able to finally stop crying, he looked over to Billy once more.

"But bro, seriously-Why have you been so emotional lately? Your acting like, your bipolar or something."

"Must be the dreams. Or that I'm still a teen. One or the other, I guess."

He lied once more, but this time, in success. Billy took the bait, believing that fake statement he had just said.

"But don't worry brone, I'm gonna make sure you don't have anymore nightmares, okay?"

Billy smiled, hugging Spencer in a much tighter hug than before.

"Now lets go eat some smooth peanut butter!"

"You go ahead, I'll just stay here and you can go. I'll be fine."

"Hmm…well…okay then!"

Billy replied, and energetically gathered a few jars to eat. Spencer laughed a little, thinking that it was cute how Billy likes the smooth peanut butter so much.


End file.
